Safety Zone
by reraibussu
Summary: Saat tak ada satu tempat pun didunia ini yang aman—menurutku—


**Kuroko No Basuke** **_Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

Safety Zone © **ReRaibu**

 _Warning : OOC, TYPO, BAD EBI,_ _alur_ _diusahakan tidak membingungkan*eh_ _,_ _horor yang tidak seram xoxo, cyber crime, and etc lah_

 _Beware : menggunakan beberapa sudut pandang_ _tanpa tanda_ _, jadi hati-hati saat membaca_ _:v_

Hayati tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fic ini :'

* * *

Kelereng sewarna bara api terlihat berkilat ditimpa cayaha rembulan. Surai gradasinya terayun saat kedua kaki panjangnya berlari. Nafasnya memburu, sementara tatapannya tajam dan meliar. Paru-parunya terasa sesak, dan kakinya sudah capai. Namun, ia masih terus melaju menembus jalanan sepi. Kedua tangannya memeluk tas sekolahnya erat, sementara gakurannya terasa lepek terkena keringat.

Cepat.

Lebih cepat.

Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Sesekali pemilik alis belah itu menoleh kebelakang. Panik.

Untuk sekali ini ia berharap dapat lebih cepat dari angin.

.

* * *

Awalnya semua berjalan baik-baik saja, seperti semstinya. Namun, kehidupannya berubah derastris hanya dalam beberapa hari.

Semua dimulai dari enam bulan yang lalu. Saat awal ajaran baru, saat dia naik kelas dua SMA.

* * *

Namaku Kagami Taiga, agustus nanti aku genap berusia 17 tahun.

Ceritaku dimulai saat sakura bermekaran. Aroma lembutnya bercampur dengan dedaunan yang diterpa angin membelai indra penciuman dengan lembut. Cerita ini dimulai, dan diakhiri dengan tidak indah.

Setelah memengkan winter cup, pandanganku terhadap basket Jepang berubah. Meski tidak sepenuhnya. Kuakui, Negeri matahari terbit memang menyimpan sejuta potensi yang belum digali, tapi bagiku mungkin takkan banyak bedanya. Setelah mengalahkan Jaberwock dengan—sedikit—bersusah payah kini aku kembali memandang basket sebagai sesuatu yang membosankan.

Tubuhku seolah sudah terlatih den gan gerakan lincah Aomine. Aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan jurus copy paste Kise. Aku juga mampu menghadang sebaian besar tembakan tiga angka Midorima. Murasakibara dan pertahannya kini bukan masalah besar lagi bagiku. Begitupun dengan Akashi, aku bahkan merasa jika ke emperorannya sudah terkikis. Kuroko juga sama, semakin lama kami bersama semakin ketara kemampuannya yang biasa-biasa saja. Kini, bagiku bermain basket hanyalah sebagai sampingan semata. Kurasa itu semua dikarenakan aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan pola mereka, bahkan pada pola serangan Tatsuya.

Padanganku pada perminan berbasis bola orange itu kini hanya semacam permainan biasa, aku bahkan sudah tidak aktif ikut kegiatan klub. Meski awalnya pelatihku akan datang sambil memarahiku, tapi kini sudah tidak lagi.

"Maaf. Tapi, kau tak bisa memaksaku melakukan apa yang tidak ingin kulakukan."

Itu jawabanku saat ia dengan marah membantingku ketanah.

Kadang aku berfikir, mengapa dia tak ikut klub basket putri saja? toh kemampuan gorilanya cukup hebat.

Sejak saat itu aku mulai berkeliaran tak tentu arah setiap pulang sekolah. Terkadang—jika aku sedang sial—aku akan bertemu dengan Aomine di jalan, dan kami akan menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu dan uang di game center, sebelum kami berakhir terdampar di Majiba.

Kehidupan yang seperti itu benar-benar membuatku bosan, tapi tetap saja, aku tak ingin bermain basket lagi. Meski Kuroko berulang kali membujukku, bahkan Akashi. Aku hanya, merasa jika hidupku bukan lagi untuk basket. Aku merasa jika tempatku sudah tak disana lagi.

Jadi, pada hari yang lumayan cerah, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk daftar akun di media sosial. Bermodal laptop tua dan wifi gratis dari apartemen, aku mulai berselancar diinternet.

Aku memilih media sosial yang paling populer dan mudah digunakan.

Beruntungnya form pendaftarannya cukup mudah. Setelah aku mendaftar, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah mengunggah foto profil sebelum membenahi data pribadi.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam untuk hal-hal itu, aku berakhir dengan mencari nama-nama teman yang mungkin memiliki akun disana. Beruntungnya aku menemukan hampir semua orang yang ku kenal.

Beberapa online dan beberapa offline.

Sementara aku begitu asik dengan duniaku sendiri, sebelum aku menyadari di kotak pemberitahuan, nama yang familiar terlihat mencolok.

Alisku berkerut saat melihat Aomine mengirimiku sebuah undangan permainan.

telunjukku secara spontan bergerak membuka pemberitahuan tersebut.

Aku tersenyum. Sebelum mulai bergabung dengannya.

Hari pun berganti, dan pelan tapi pasti aku mulai ketagihan. Permainan game online yang awalnya hanya untuk membunuh waktu luang, kini mulai aku tekuni sepenuh hati. Bahkan kini, aku mulai berani membawa tablet kesekolah hanya untuk pertandingan yang dijadwalkan saat makan siang.

Berbeda denganku, Aomine kini makin jarang kutemukan online. Banyak anggota guild—kelompok dimana kami bernanung—yang bertanya-tanya kemana gerangan Aomine pergi. Aku juga sudah berulang kali mencoba mengirimi pesan melalui akun media soaialnya namun tak pernah ia balas, kebetulan aku tak punya alamt emailnya sehingga tak mungkin aku kirim surel padanya. Pernah kucoba menelfonnya—melalui nomor yang diberikan Kuroko padaku—tapi tak ada kemajuan apapun, ia cenderung aneh dan berputar-putar saat kutanyai.

"Po … pokoknya … sebaiknya kau berhenti."

Aku mendecakkan lidah saat ia bergumam tidak jelas ditelfon. Ayolah~ kemana Aomine Daiki yang memiliki insting Panther? Apa sudah tumpul insting hewannya? Dan suara macam apa yang tadi ia buat itu? Seperti suara katak yang diterkam ular saja, aneh.

Semenjak itu akun sosial medianya dinonaktifkan.

Sementara aku?

Aku mengalami kemjuan yang begitu pesat. Kejayaan seolah menjadi milikku—dan guildku tentunya. Banyak yang terjadi, tapi yang kulihat hanya hal yang menyenangkan saja.

* * *

Hari itu guild sangat sepi, seharian penuh hanya beberapa orang saja yang kulihat online. Itu membuatku malas masuk guild, jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi keberandaku saja dan membuat status, sambil chatingan dengan beberapa teman onlineku.

Saat aku benar-benar bosan kuputuskan untuk membuka pesan-pesan lamaku. Beberapa diantaranya membuatku terkikik, dan ada pula yang membuatku emosi.

Namun, ada satu yang membuatku mengkerutkan dahi.

Pesan itu tidak dikirim oleh orang Jepang, maupun Amerika. Ia menggunakan bahasa yang tidak terlalu bagus meski ku akui tekatnya untuk menulis dalam bahasaku untuk menyapa, namun yang membuat ku syok adalah balsannya.

Begini chatnya:

—X : _Hai, aku X. aku sering melihat mu Online di guild, jadi aku mengajukan untuk dapat berbincang denganmu, maaf bahasa Jepang ku cukup buruk, jadi aku menggunakan penerjemah untuk bicara denganmu._

—Aku : _Kau memang buruk. Pergilah! Jangan dekati aku lagi._

—X : _Tapi aku hanya ingin berbincang._

—Aku : _Kubilang pergi! Kau bangsat kecil!_

Aku mengkerutkan dahi binggung, aku yakin tak pernah menulis seperti itu, terutama pada orang asing. Kulihat tanggalnya, itu dikirim hampir dua bulan yang lalu.

Aku mencoba melacaknya dari akunnya yang tersedia, tapi tampaknya dia benar-benar sakit hati, karena aku tak bisa mengklik nama akunnya, kurasa ia memblokir akunku.

Kufikir itu hanya lelucon bodoh yang dipasang Kuroko untukku—ingat dia sangat-sangat jahil—dan aku pun memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya lagi.

Namun, tentu saja itu tak bisa.

Aku memutuskan untuk membuka emailku dan mencari riwayat obrolan kami. Dan bertapa terkejutnya aku, saat aku melihat tumpukan email yang isinya kekecewaan setelah chating denganku. Aku benar-benar kaget. Selama beberapa bulan ini aku hanya online di akun media sosialku saja, dan sama sekali tidak pernah membuka surelku, lantas bagaimana bisa ada begitu banyak email disini?

Aku begitu terkejut, hingga ke taraf takut.

Segera ku benahi email ku, dengan menganti kata sandinya, begitupun dengan akun media sosialku. Dan sesaat sebelum aku benar-benar melakukannya. Sebuah surel diterima oleh ku.

Yang membuat ku begitu panik adalah, email itu dikirim melalui alamat email ku sendiri. Aku menjerit takut tanpa suara.

.

 ** _Halo Taiga,_**

 ** _Aku tau kau akan menyunting kontak utama mu. sejujurnya aku kecewa, karena aku begitu mengagumimu. Tapi bagaimana lagi, mereka sangat menganggu, namun jika itu yang kau inginkan._**

 ** _Selamat,_**

 ** _Dari diri mu yang lain._**

.

Segera saja aku keluar dari alamat emailku dan langsung menonaktifkan akun media sosialku.

Setelahku matikan laptopku, aku bergegas menyambar dompet dan telfon genggamku sebelum berlari dari kamar— dengan hampir menabrak pintu—untuk keluar apartement.

Dan yang begitu mengejutkanku adalah sebuah MMS yang dikirim melalui nomor yang tidak kukenal yang menunjukkan fotoku yang tengah terburu-buru keluar kamar.

Dari sudut fotonya kukira aku tau, ia bersembunyi dimana.

* * *

fin


End file.
